Inner Thoughts
by AZ1087653
Summary: What is going on in the minds of various characters during those intense moments  pictures  in the manga? Who knows, but I thought it would be fun to write about some of them. This could be continued if I find the time.
1. Too Early For This

This tid-bit is some inner dialog inspired by the picture on page 27 of volume 12 of The Gokusen manga. The picture in the center of the page tells a story in itself. Sawada's eyes are very poignant, for a manga character. This is my take on what is going on in his head. The dialog is taken directly from the manga's English translations. I mean no copyright infringement by writing the direct translations. I also don't own or have anything to do with this, or any other manga, I just enjoy reading them at 3 in the morning between classes.

I don't own anything, including the wi-fi I am using to upload this chapter. I do own the computer, but if anyone wants to sue feel free. There isn't much you would end up with.

Too Early For This

/GG/

A heavy arm wrapped itself around Sawada as he heard the man say, "I have a feeling…that Ojou doesn't 'know men'"

_Wait a minute. This old pervert just told me Yamaguchi didn't know men. Does that really surprise me, I mean she is rather a spaz, but still…no wait, I can't be thinking about that now. She is still my teacher and I don't want to know that. _

_She doesn't know men? What in the hell does that even mean? That she has never seen a naked man? That she's never had sex? So she's still a virgin, it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. Still…there are too many possibilities for me to be contemplating and it's too early in the day to be thinking about Yamaguchi's love life, or lack thereof. _

_Why would this guy even tell me that? Who in the hell cares? Do I give off an air of caring? What am I doing now? _

Shin quickly realized all the thoughts that could pass through his head in a fraction of a second and it made him want to blush internally and vomit at the same time. He didn't really have that much experience either and while it gave him a little thrill to think that Yamaguchi might actually wait for him to be ready (or that he may wait for her to be ready, which was more like it) he didn't want those feelings cropping up around anyone but himself.

He felt his hand rise toward his mouth, not sure if it was to stave off the vomit he felt gurgling in his stomach or to hide any embarrassment he was feeling. Shin wasn't sure if the vomit was embarrassment induced or something else.

"No…,no…,no…" He choked trying to get all thoughts out of his head. "I don't need to know that!"

_It's too fucking early for this. Any time of the day is too fucking early for this. _


	2. Is It Her

Here there be spoilers if you haven't read the manga. This doesn't happen in the cartoon of the manga nor the live action version, so you have been warned.

What is Noda thinking in volume 7 chapter 9 of the manga series while the boys are discussing Shin's date. Read the manga if you want to know how said date went and what the date was about. Start with volume7 chapter 8 or so.

I still don't own anything, nor will I ever own anything. I don't even want to own the characters, though they do amuse me.

/GG/

_Noda sat listening to his friends discuss Shin's date. All of the boys were so love-starved they were trying to live through their unfortunately devastatingly hot friend. Only said friend wasn't interested in girls, or women, or anything. He was so aloof it was hard to read the expressions coming from Shin's lifeless eyes. _

_Someone started laughing, but Noda didn't quite hear who it was or why someone was laughing. He vaguely recalled the forthcoming conversation._

"This isn't the time to laugh!" Noda heard Uchi all but shout.

"_I wonder why Shin doesn't seem interested in any of the girls who have thrown themselves at him. It's not as if someone doesn't confess at least once a week. The rest of us would blow a wad on the spot if someone came and confessed to us." _

_He then thought back to all of the times they were in class together. _

"_Wait, he does tend to stare at HER an awful lot. He even started showing up for class; something he hasn't done since I've known him. But still…I have noticed the 'chemistry' the two of them seem to have, even when they don't know anyone is watching. Of course no one else in the class pays enough attention to see it. We are all too busy thinking about what we want to do after class is out, or if we want to skip." Noda shuddered slightly at the thought of skipping since he knew HER bark and bite were both equally nasty at times. _

"Nothing…"

"_Oh, it was Shin who was laughing." _

_Noda scrutinized Shin for a moment. "Was it HER? Was SHE the reason Shin never seemed interested in anyone? Only one way to find out."_

"I've always been curious about one thing…_Well, maybe not always…_Shin-chan, do you…LIKE YANKUMI?"


	3. You First

What is going on in Shin's mind on page 14 of volume eight?

/GG/

You First

_How in the hell does she expect us to get out of here if she's the idiot on duty?_ Sawada thought as he gazed at his teacher. _She's looking a little crazy right now. Why doesn't she just try and break the door down or something? Then again, if she broke the door down the shit would hit the fan._

Shin looked at his teacher and saw she had sweat dripping down her face along with a look of constipation.

_Wonder what she thinks is gonna happen with the two of us in here? It's not like I'd try anything; even if I do like her. Besides, she likes that lawyer moron. I can't compete with that right now. _

"Sawada…" He heard her speak silently. "Say something."

_Why in the fuck do I have to be the one to speak? You never shut up in class?_

"You first."

_When I get out of here every single one of those guy had better run for their lives because I'm going to kill. I don't care what their plan was, this idea was just plain idiotic. _

/GG/

What's going on in Yankumi's mind during the same scenario?

/GG/

_Oh my god! We're locked in here and I can't get us out! What will this look like, the young teacher being trapped with her student in the closet? I could get fired for this. _

_Wait, is he looking at me? No, that's just my imagination, I hope. We're going to have to stay in here all night and my grandfather is going to be worried and then I'm going to have to explain what happened and it will all come down to the fact that I, Yamaguchi Kumikio, was stuck in this closet with a student. _

_And why in the hell am I sweating like a dog in heat? _

_I know, we need to speak. Talking will lighten the mood, but what am I going to say to him. It's not like we have anything in common to talk about. Wait, maybe he should speak first. _

"Sawada…say something."

_There, now he can start the conversation and I won't have to think about a good topic. _

"You first."

_That little shit faced bastard. Why do I have to go first?_


End file.
